The Key to Pandora
by Phoenyxx
Summary: Sam and Dean were knocked out and they wake up in their motel, tied up...Now, who would do something like this? And what do their captors want from them?


**The Key to Pandora  
**

**A/N:** Yea…Crossover anyone?

**Warning:** Minor swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the Detective Conan or Magic Kaito franchises.

* * *

"Sam…What happened," were the first words he blurted out after returning to consciousness.

"Dude. You were knocked out. By a soccer ball."

"…"

"You okay?"

"...Demonic soccer ball?"

"No, it was normal…just…_high speed_."

That comment snapped him from his daze. "A high speedin' soccer ball that needs a ticket. God_damn_." Cobwebs in his mouth, check. Skin unpleasantly creased against scratchy sheets, check. He could feel the tear-inducing bump on the back of his head somewhere too and – and were those _sparkling pink stars _hanging an _inch_ from his eyes?

Sam Winchester supplied helpfully, almost cheerfully. "They're supposedly charms that ward away demons."

Deep breaths in. _Get the happy camper afterwards, Dean._ "We're with people who're crazier than we are, aren't we?"

Stuck in his own bindings with a set of smiling blue half-moons tinkling in front of his vision, Sam gave a halfhearted shrugged. "They're…different."

Not appreciating the diplomatic words, he grumbled, "Different how?"

"…Well, they don't mean harm, I think." Dean gave Sam a scathing look so he amended, "Except for the soccer ball thing."

Cursing quietly because his head was really throbbing now, Dean asked in afterthought, "And what happened to that white crow we were chasing anyway?"

After explaining to Dean that he saw the omen fly away into the night sky towards the moon, they both heard a toilet flush. Heartbeats later, a young adolescent male exited the adjoined washroom, lingering idly at the edge of the bedroom. Dark viridian eyes trained on them.

Sam noticed Dean tensing and reassured, "It's okay, Dean, he's-"

"-Mind letting us know what the hell's goin' on?" snapped the older brother.

The teenager stared at them inquisitively before giving them a shit-eating grin.

Dean recognized Sam's 'Dean is an idiot' sigh bubbling to be released. "I tried already." The younger Winchester continued, "The guy doesn't speak a lick of English."

"…A lick?" He couldn't help but find that inappropriately funny. It was obvious his brother didn't feel the same way by the degree at which he levelled his Stare at him.

His laughter was aborted when he felt a demanding hand tug his face towards the perpetrator. After playfully flicking at the pink stars towards his forehead, cold calloused fingers pried at his eyes and a light was flashed into the pupil.

"Hmm…" It was the Japanese teenager.

"Hey. Hands off!" growled Dean, struggling in his binding.

"I think he's checking for a concussion," said Sam dryly, ever helpful.

"Shut up."

The teenager mumbled something under his breath and checked his other eye, effectively blinding him momentarily. Once done, he took measured steps away from the two brothers and sat in a chair by the television. Kicking back, the boy turned on the television to the local news channel.

With the news anchor droning on in the background, Sam made small talk or what was considered as small talk for two kidnapped hunters. "You still have that knife in your boot?"

Curling his toes and wiggling his left ankle around, Dean confirmed, "Yea. Can't reach for it though. I'm not double-jointed."

"Maybe if we just-"

A jingle of keys outside the door of their seedy motel room made them pause. The brothers shared a look, both suspicious with good reason, while the teenager tensed, hand straying towards a broom stick that was leaning a bit too conveniently against his chair…

* * *

They spoke in rapid-fire Japanese.

"You didn't have to hit so hard, Hattori-kun!" whined the teenager for the umpteenth time.

The boy by his knee gave his 'elder' look-a-like a deadpanned look. "Stop bellyaching, Kuroba."

"So cold, little detective!" Grinning widely, he ruffled his hair, ignoring the protesting squawks. "I get in the way of that evil broom just to save you and you repay me with a frown!"

"I didn't need saving," grumbled the 'cute little kid'.

Hattori laughed, "Yea, cus Kudo has a hard head."

"Oi-!"

"Ah ah ah – anything interesting on the news?" interrupted Kaito, switching topics when he took a glance at the television.

"Don't bother. He probably didn't understand a single item said," said Shinichi drolly.

"Hey. I resent that," scowled Heiji.

"What?" A sardonic expression graced his features.

"Ah little detective," drawled Kaito. "Always so mean too."

"Like a seven-year-old brat," added the Osaka native, a cheeky grin in place.

Rolling his eyes at the low blow, the victim of the accursed sometimes-lethal, sometimes-age-reversing poison veered the topic back on course. Shinichi reasoned, "This is an American backwater town. I don't think they would know _what_ a Kaitou Kid is, let alone who. Why would they report a heist notice from an unknown thief on the local news?"

"As expected of logical Shinichi-kun," Kaito shrugged. "Well...Working with detectives, we can't be choosers. As long as I know it's the backwater town housing The Gem..."

A loud voice yelling English broke their easy bantering. "Enough already! Can someone please tell us what the fuck's goin' on around here?"

Three sets of eyes turned towards their hog-tied captives, the ones donned in Kaito's 'charms'.

Seriousness settled in. The foreigners conversed again, watching the Winchesters carefully.

Kaito, seemingly antsy, made a deck of cards magically appear and started to shuffle them with flourish. He spoke lowly, "If what you said is true about their involvement with demons then…"

"-Don't beat around the bush," advised Heiji.

Poker face donned, Shinichi Kudo, currently little boy and appearing as the _de facto_ leader, stepped forward and spoke in perfect English.

"I see dead people."

Whatever comeback the captives were thinking of died on their lips. Watching the dawning realization, the brothers tiredly realizing that he possessed _something_ supernatural, Shinichi adjusted his fake glasses with an absent gesture. He soldiered on. "And they tell me interesting stories about Winchesters and how they can escape tight situations."

"You _on_ something, kid?" The emphasis on 'on' was unmistakable.

The addressed 'kid' glared at the mouthy hunter. The two teenagers behind him tried to hold back inappropriate, unmanly giggles.

There was a sharp reprimand. "Dean!" The taller one – _Sam_, whispered the Voice behind him – asked Shinichi sternly, "What'd you mean 'I see dead people'-?"

"Ghosts, Sam Winchester. Souls that have passed on." The 'kid' had frighteningly clear blue eyes that seemed to dissect his soul.

Uncomfortable by the knowing stare, the older brother – _Dean_ – quipped, "Feels like we're in a B movie or something."

"Our entire life is like a B movie," muttered Sam under his breath.

"That's the spirit, Sammie. Kid." Dean scooted up so that he leaned against the headboard of the bed. "You a medium or something?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Shinichi pocketed his hands. "It doesn't affect the big picture though."

"What big picture?"

"We have a case for you," interrupted Kaito in accented English. "A case that crosses with your _mission_. It involves Pandora's Box."

"Pandora's Box?" repeated Sam curiously. "Like the one in Greek mythology?"

Suspicious, Dean bit out, "What're you trying to say?"

Shinichi seemed to pause before he smirked, un-childlike, "I think it's in everyone's best interest that we prevent the opening of Pandora's Box before it's too late-"

"-Why does it matter?" grilled Dean.

"It matters cus there's still another goodie inside it," interrupted the teenager, the one who pretended to 'not understand a lick of English'.

Before the Winchesters could be indignant about being duped, Shinichi continued, "That's why we need to lock it and prevent your _friends_ from getting any stronger."

They fell silent until Dean chuckled. "Friends? What are you talking about? You kids must be off your rockers to come up with something like this. And you," Dean rose an eyebrow at Shinichi. "Isn't it past your bedtime, little boy?"

"Way to go with the diversion tactics." Sam grunted softly, "You ask the kid about his bedtime _now_?"

"…What? It was a burning question."

"Now, now, enough with the denial!" Kaito donned his Kid mask gleefully. "We know where the key to the lock lies, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester. The only problem is getting to it-" Here, Shinichi and Hattori interrupted with a loud disbelieving snort. _The irony._ Kaito pouted. "-Which is why we have a proposition…"

Hattori grinned, "So what do ya say?"

"Set us free and we'll talk about it," said Sam, frowning.

"Yea that, or," Dean gave them a flat look. "Ha ha, very funny Cas. This joke has gone on far enough."

"Yes. Happy April Fools day."

The three Japanese teenagers jumped a foot off the ground and spun around in time to see a rumpled man standing behind them. He had _presence_.

"Who are ya?" grumbled Hattori. "How'd ya get in here?"

Sam answered Heiji's questions. "Angel," introduced the hunter. "Angel powers."

Violet eyes bright, Kaito analyzed Castiel with obvious interest. It wasn't everyday you could meet an angel.

"Sam…" Dean growled, "Seriously, Cas, what is this?"

Castiel said gravely, "It is like as they say it is, Dean."

Groaning into his pillow, Dean was about to retort rudely but Shinichi beat him to the punch. The not-boy asked curiously, "You know about us?"

"Yes. We know you as the One Who Is Guided By the Souls of Purgatory." The angel's expression was void of emotion. "What you are saying…Demons with The Immortality will be apocalyptic."

"It's _already_ the Apocalypse." Dean glared, "…I hate your sense of humour, you know that?"

"Dean..."

"And can you untie us already? My skin's chafing."

* * *

**A/N:** Just a scene that wouldn't leave my brain. In case you didn't get the entire premise of the AU, they figured out that the Pandora gem is actually a key to the Pandora's Box, a box that houses Hope but also the little-known entity called The Immortality. The Immortality is basically a source of power on par to the highest deity. You can imagine what might happen if a Demon got their grubby hands on that…

I know. There are lots of unanswered questions. A lot a lot a lot. Too bad :). I actually wanted to include Hakuba and fae powers (haha, Igirisu-san!) but decided against.

~Phoenyxx


End file.
